


The World Cup

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry discuss the Quidditch World Cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"The World Cup's in **Quiberon** , but the **Quafflepunchers** 're out of the running, so it looks like they'll just be hosting Scotland and either England or **Qatar** \- whichever wins our match next week." Ron was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Sounds like you've got a good shot, then." Harry congratulated him. "If you make it I want free tickets."

Across the room, Hermione and Severus exchanged a glance. "Why does every conversation those two have revolve around sports?" he **queried**.

The two men began to **quibble** over statistics and Hermione sighed in remembrance. "They were worse when we were students."

Severus shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** A query is a question, and to quibble is to argue. The Quiberon Quafflepunchers are a French team, and a Qatari is "a native or inhabitant of the state of Qatar in the Persian Gulf"


End file.
